Sprinks the Clown
Sprinks the Clown to klientka która zadebiutowała w aplikacji Papa's Wingeria To Go! Z bloga Flipline Hej wszystkim, Jak wiesz, z każdą nową aplikacją przychodzi nowy klient! W Papa's Wingeria To Go! wkrótce będziesz mógł poznać naszego nowego tajemniczego klienta, Sprinks! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11814 Wygląd Styl A Sprinks ma zielone włosy i nosi makijaż kropi tęczę na całym ciele. Nosi zielono-białe buty z czerwonymi sznurowadłami i podeszwami, żółte rękawiczki oraz żółty kapelusz z symbolem słońca i różową lamówką. Nosi także różowe spodnie, różową koszulę z bawełnianymi guzikami, żółty kołnierzyk i długą białą spódnicę ze spodkami. Styl B Jej kapelusz, rękawiczki i kołnierz są teraz fioletowe. Jej kapelusz ma teraz symbol księżyca zamiast symbolu słońca, a także niebieską lamówkę. Jej koszula jest teraz niebieska i podarta, a spódnica stała się prostsza. Ma również niebieski cień do powiek, a jej czerwony makijaż stanowi smutny wyraz twarzy. . Styl H (Big Top Carnival) Her hat is now black, blue, and yellow, and she also has a star symbol in her hat. Her shoes are now red and white, have yellow laces, and has black soles. She also wears a red shirt with blue and yellow sleeves, blue pants, and a black skirt. Zamówienia Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4x Carolina Hog Wings (całość) *4x krewetki Sriracha (Prawo) *4x Skórki z ziemniaka (Lewo) *4x Marchew (całość) *Dip Borówkowe Remoulade Święto (Big Top Carnival) *4x Słony karmel na Hog Wings (całość) *4x krewetki Sriracha (Prawo) *4x Skórki z ziemniaka (lewo) *4x Corn Dog (całość) *PB&J Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Roll z Borówkowym nadzieniem ** Lukier niebieskiego nimbusa ** Tęczowa posypka * Czekoladowy Long John ** Sproszkowany cukier ** Polewa truskawkowa ** Tęczowa Posypka * Regular Roll z cytrynowym szyfonem ** Truskawkowy Lukier ** Tęczowa Posypka Święto (Nowy Rok) * Blueberry Roll z nadzieniem Tutti Frutti ** Lukier z niebieskiego nimbusa ** Tęczowa Posypka * Czekoladowy Long John ** Północny proszek ** Polewa Smaku X ** Tęczowa Posypka * Regular Infinity Loop Donut z cytrynowym szyfonem ** Truskawkowy lukier ** Tęczowa Posypka Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * 3 serowy Chleb z serem Asiago * Dopieczone * Pikle na głebokim tłuszczu * Papryka Fajita * Pokrojona sałata * Pomidor * Sos Balsamiczny * Frytki ** Frytki Waflowe ** Sos BBQ Święto (Wielkanoc) * Paska Bread z serem Asiago * Dopieczone * Pikle na głebokim tłuszczu * Marynowane jajka * Pokrojona sałata * Pomidor * Sos Balsamiczny * Frytki ** Frytki Waflowe ** Sos Holenderski Rangi by ją odblokować * Papa's Wingeria To Go! Ranga 61 * Papa's Donuteria To Go! Ranga 3 Odblokowuje * W Papa's Wingeria To Go!, jest ona odblokowana z Big Top Carnival i Słono Karmelowym Sosem. * W Papa's Donuteria To Go!, jest ona odblokowana wraz z Foremką Long John. Naklejki Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Zdobądź 3 naklejki by odblokować ten strój: center|120px Ciekawostki * Imię i wygląd Sprinks jest bazowany na posypce. Bilety Zamówień Wingeria To Go! Sprinks (Holiday).png|Jej zamówienie podczas Big Top Carnival w Papa's Wingerii To Go! Wingeria To Go! Sprinks (Regular).png|Jej regularne zamówienie w Papa's Wingerii To Go! Sprinks’ DTG! New Year order.JPG.jpg|Jej Noworoczne zamówienie w Papa's Donuteria To Go! Sprinks’ DTG! regular order.JPG.jpg|Jej Regularne zamówienie w Papa's Donuterii To Go! Sprinks Cheeseria Easter.jpg|Jej wielkanocne zamówienie w Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Sprinks Cheeseria.jpg|Jej regularne zamówienie w Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Galeria Sprinks BTC.png|Jej kostium na Big Top Carnival Sprinks logo sm (1).jpg Sprinks Unlocked.png Sprinks mini icon.PNG|Sprinks The Clown Sprinks talking on the phone.PNG|Sprinks zamawia przez telefon Fanarty Sprinks by XLeo Parker.PNG|Fan art zrobiony przez XLeo Parker'a es:Sprinks la Payasita en:Sprinks the Clown Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klienci Kategoria:Klienci płci żeńskiej Kategoria:Debiutanci z Papa's Wingeria To Go!